nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
In Decay/Chapter 1.2: The Formation/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 1.2: The Formation. Transcript Pulling Up George Alder: What a lovely drive. Ethan Sumner: You're kidding right? You stalled about seven times. George: You did the hotwiring. I blame you. Ethan: Layla taught me how to hotwire. I blame her. Layla Sumner: I say shut up. We're here, Cybertron Collectibles is just around the corner, and, with any luck, we'll have somewhere to rest. Andrew Collins: Why couldn't you be rational like your sister, Ethan? Ethan: Piss off. Shaun Murphy: *sigh* George: Take Layla to the front of the shop Shaun, let me sort the children. Shaun: Alright. Come on Layla. Layla: Right behind you. (Shaun and Layla head for the shop) George: This is not the time for petty arguments stemmed from absolutely nothing. If we dissolve from shit like this happening, that's just pathetic. Keep it together. By the looks of it, the shop is protected. Whether Douglas is alive or not, I don't know, but let's catch up with Shaun and Layla. Hopefully they've found some sort of entrance. Andrew: Yeah, I suppose your right. Nobody should die from a petty argument turned war. Ethan: Isn't that how the Cold War started? George: Now you're just being pretend stupid. Come on. (The three go to meet up with Shaun and Layla) Knock Knock Layla: Did you manage to find a better job than Tesco checkout boy before all this started. Shaun: Hah, no. I would still be doing that today. Maybe there would've been a promotion somewhere, I don't know. Layla: You did some sort of Engineering GCSE didn't you? I could've asked if there were any jobs at the repair shop going. Shaun: Yeah, I got an A overall for all my work. I probably should've continued with it, but you know. I couldn't commit myself to another two years of schooling. Layla: Hah, same here. I just had to get out of that place. Too many assholes and 'holier than thou' teachers. Shaun: You didn't go to Felsborough Secondary School did you? Layla: No, Thomas Aveling School in Rochester. Lovely city, shitty school. Ethan, our family and I came here when I was about 17, so that would've been five years ago. (George, Ethan and Andrew arrive) George: Weren't you meant to be trying to get it the place. Shaun: We were. There are definitely people in there, they just don't want to open up. Understandable really. George: Let me see. (George approaches the door) George: *knocks* Hey, anybody in there? Lucy Reddington (Behind the door): George? Fuck, open up, quickly. (Movement of furniture is heard, and then the door is opened} Lucy: Oh my god, you're alive. (Lucy hugs George) George: Well, still mobile I suppose. Anybody in there we should meet. Lucy: Yeah, come in. (Lucy brings the group into the shop) At Cybertron Douglas Visser: Hey guys. Ethan: Hey Doug, so you managed to stay living for the past three months. Douglas: Hah, barely. Also, the shop isn't getting much business now, so that's my profits out the window. Ethan: *laughs* But seriously, how did you manage to survive. Douglas: It wasn't too hard. It's the hordes that kill you, not one guy on his own. Lucy: Guys, please tell me you brought your own blankets. George: Yes, we did. Plus one point to you Shaun. Shaun: Thanks. Anyone gonna come and help me with these boxes. Layla: I will. George: You two go do that. (Shaun and Layla leave to get the boxes) DS3 Begins Ethan: How many of us are here. Douglas: There are two of us and five of you. That makes three if you can't do maths and seven if you can. Ethan: Hilarious, poke fun at my D in Maths. So what. What use would it be now. George: No petty arguments. We've spoken about this. Andrew: Here is a suggestion, if we want to abide by a set of rules, why don't we create some sort of faction? Ethan: That is one of the best things I've heard today. I propose we call ot the Dusty Springs Survival Syndicate, or the DS3 for short. Any objections? (There is silence) Ethan: Thought not. I now propose myself leader! George: Yeah, whatever. You still have the same amount of rights as anyone else. (Shaun and Layla return with the boxes) Shaun: That's a computer, a toolbox, a few blankets, some pillows and a load of supplies. I hope you guys already have somewhere to sleep, I don't think we have enough blankets for everyone. Douglas: We've been here for 3 months, I'd be pretty pissed off if we didn't. Lucy: Andy, Lay, I'll show you guys around. You two are probably the only people that aren't familiar with this place. Layla: *laughs* I 'spose I'm not. Ethan never stops mentioning it though. (Lucy, Layla and Andy go upstairs) Douglas: George, I need to ask you something. Would you be happy to take the role of primary looter. Obviously you'd be going with somebody, but you'll probably be sent out every time. George: Well, considering the only people here that can actually use firearms are me and Ethan, and you can't let Ethan out on his own, I was pretty much expecting that. Douglas: Good, because Lucy was out on what you'd might call 'recon' the other day. She saw that the bells of St. Marks Church were ringing. We need to check for survivors. George: St. Marks? Sounds fine, it's quite close. Douglas: Well, come and tell me when you fancy going. Category:900bv Category:Transcripts Category:In Decay